the big bang shocker
by catmagnent
Summary: Sheldon walks in on Leonard and Amy having coidice on the couch. An argument and a fight ensue. Now Penny and Sheldon have hooked up. How will this turn out?


i do not own anything of this story. its all on their writers and the authors who out of their heads wrote their stories.

no one could have guessed that a lowly cat could have saved the day.

no one could have guessed that penny and sheldon would tie the knot. no one saw it coming in a million years. no one.

sheldon and leonard had been in a fight again. penny heard it all this time. she was sure that one of them would be knocking on her door shortly. and sure enough it was sheldon. knock knock knock penny. knock knock knock penny. knock knock knock penny. yes sheldon what is it this time. asked a worried penny.

sheldon had a trickle of blood running down the side of his head and a bleeding lip. oh you poor baby. come in sheldon. said penny.

she began the task of doctoring sheldons head and gave him an ice pack for his lip. did leonard hit you or did howard or raj hit you..asked penny.

she was concerned for sheldon ever since his girlfriend amy had threatened to leave him for leonard or raj. sheldon even put up with his mother trying to help him. but it was not any better.

sheldon was depressed. he had been a fool to ever think of loving a girl like amy farrah fowler. but he did give it a try. and this is where it landed him. in a fight with leonard over amy. he had walked in on them having coidice on the couch.

sheldon yelled at leonard and leonard punched out sheldon twice. and amy watched with a smile of glee on her face and sweat running down her naked back to which leonard went back to his work on amy.

sheldon grabbed his keys. and his jacket then headed across the hall. penny was listening to sheldon ramble on. but there was something diffrent in his rambling. there was no scientific or theoretical mumbo jumbo behind it. sheldon was really depressed. and penny bore the weight of it.

she suggested to sheldon that since amy cheated on him with leonard..that he should do the same. but use penny to cheat on amy the way she did with leonard.

brilliant suggestion penny. lets get it on right now. said sheldon.

sheldon stood up and took off his shirt revealing a wonderful physique. then off came his shoes and socks. penny watched sheldon reveal himself while she took off her shirt and shorts. then off came his pants revealing his lucky superman boxer shorts.

penny and sheldon got it on. penny sat on sheldons crotch waiting for..for..and bingo. sheldons rod hit home within penny. and she marveled at the size and length of his beast.

hes better and bigger than leonard. oh oh oh ohhhhh ggggoooodddd yyyeesss right there sheldon you beeeast..yelled penny as she was so switched on and hornier than a hornets nest.

they were really bouncing the couch now causing it to bounce slightly up and thud back down. penny had gone through two orgasims and sheldon was working up to a huge one. penny was riding sheldons massive member for all she was worth.

leonard and amy were hearing all the commotion across the hall in pennys apartment.

what the hell is sheldon and penny doing in there..wondered leonard.

breaking down a wall or..or..no. no no no..theyre having coidice. leonard was shocked at the revelation he had come to.

sheldon is having intercourse for the first time with penny..oh my freaking god..the world is going mad. leonard thought.

he and amy heard penny yell out that shes coming and its going to be a screamer..and sheldon responded..well work it penny im gonna come hard and heavy.

amy had mixed emotions now. one hand she just had coidice with sheldons friend leonard when sheldon had told her he had other plans for her birthday. on the other hand she wished she was the girl riding sheldons massive cock and getting ready to scream out in delightful orgasmic pleasure. dammit to hell.

but the wild couch bouncing coidice was wrapping up. sheldon and penny both screamed out in orgasmic pleasure. and penny told sheldon that he could deposit all that wonderful load right inside her. and thats what sheldon did.

after about three hours and a glass of wine each along with a double shower which resulted in sheldon and penny doing it again. and who knew the bathroom had such good walls...sound proof walls. thank god for that.

leonard waited patiently for sheldon to walk through the apartment door. but he didnt. even at three in the morning still no sheldon.

when penny got ready for work at seven that morning..sheldon was up and ready for work and the pair left together.

leonard was so shocked.

howard and raj saw penny and sheldon exchange a kiss..then sheldon got out of pennys car and walked into the university.

their jaws dropped in shock and awe. sheldon was dating penny now. how did that happen. they would never know.

but they went in the university and went to work. leonard couldnt take it any longer and stormed into sheldons office.

what in the hell do you think youre doing with my girl penny..yelled leonard.

well..since you put it that way. you were doing my girlfriend amy on the couch. and after our tussle i went over to pennys and stayed over at her place. i even told her about you doing amy. she suggested that her and i have coidice in her apartment. and we got it on. and you probably heard. said sheldon indignantly.

well even amy heard the yelling and the grunting and the couch bouncing. and got her things then left kinda leonard.

well then she shouldnt have used you to get even with me leonard. said sheldon who was now getting upset.

penny called sheldon and asked him to dinner with her at the cheesecake factory. and sheldon accepted.

leonard was still shocked. penny likes sheldon..really really likes sheldon. but what makes him so special that penny did it with him..he will have to find out.

raj and howard were discussing bowling league plans just as leonard sat down across from raj.

hey leonard whats been going on lately with you and sheldon and penny..asked a quizzical raj.

yeah leonard. we saw penny drop off sheldon and the two of them lip locked in a huge way. said howard.

just then bernadette came in and slapped howard across the face.

i thought i told you to wear a condom howard..yelled bernadette.

i did. you saw me put one on..one of the brand new ones. and i left it on all the while your pooh bear had my honey tree within it. said howard defenseively.

what a love triangle mess. said raj.

what did you say raj..a love triangle mess. inquired bernadette.

well amy slept with leonard and sheldon slept with penny. and im guessing bernadette but you might be pregnant. said raj timidly.

oh so thats it. and yes ..i am pregnant. said bernadette.

sheldon had lunch at the cheesecake factory with penny and bernadette.

im so glad i have the two of you to turn to when im down and out. said sheldon with a smile.

yeah sheldon. i just shocked your three friends just a bit ago. i told howard raj and leonard that im pregnant. said bernadette smiling gently.

penny had begun to notice something about herself as well.

ever since yesterdays wild coidice romp with sheldon..penny was supposed to be having her monthly period. but she figured since she had coidice with sheldon it would take time for it to start. just how long would it take indeed.

penny said nothing and continued to eat. sheldon and bernadette were talking about a baby shower and where to hold it.

penny volunteered to hold it at her apartment and provide refreshments.

sheldon asked penny to please take him shopping for some gifts for bernadettes baby. like diapers blankets and a couple of sleepers.

while sheldon was shopping for baby items...penny picked up a pregnancy test.

she paid for it at the pharmacy and shoved it in her purse.

meanwhile sheldon caught up with penny and showed her what he had picked out. and penny was really suprised. he picked out some great stuff.

penny thought to herself..if im pregnant sheldon will make a wonderful father and a helpful husband.

she was shocked at her thought of actually marrying sheldon cooper. but if she came up pregnant it was sheldons baby.

and then the day came for bernadettes baby shower. penny was so miserable. she had morning sickness and she was retaining water and hungrier than normal.

so penny called sheldon and she told him to please come to her apartmet.

sheldon came in as the door was open. so he asked what the whole uproar was about. penny wanted sheldon to look at the pregnancy test results with her. she was scared. sheldon held pennys trembling hand and they looked at the results.

a pink plus sign came up. damn. sheldon honey im pregnant. and its your baby. and penny burst into tears..burying her face in sheldons chest.

sheldon hugged penny and then asked her to marry him. penny slowly sat down on the toilet shocked. and sheldon waited for a reply.

penny shook her head up and down and said yes. bernadette called sheldons mother and told her the news. sheldons mother fainted.

amy learned of penny being pregnant with sheldons baby. she couldnt believe it. penny was carrying sheldons baby. bernadette showed up at amys table in the cheesecake factory and told amy that sheldon and penny were engaged to be married.

amy fell onto the floor in shocked suprise.

sheldon and penny are getting married. penny is pregnant with sheldons baby. it was all too much for amy to handle. she broke down in tears and got up to leave.

where are you going amy. called bernadette.

home. and you can congadulate sheldon and penny for me. and tell leonard i still want to see him. please. thanks bernadette. said amy sadly.

plans went ahead for a second baby shower and a wedding shower. penny and sheldon were celebrating their coming union and the pending birth of their child.

leonards mom and sheldons mother showed up and both women chattered all the way upstairs.

then right in front of the apartment the two broke into a fight. leonards mom begain to kick and pull hair. while sheldons mother punched and clawed. they brawled for about twenty minutes and called it a draw.

they walked up the rest of the way upstairs like a pair of old best friends.

the door to penny and sheldons apartment were open. and both women stepped inside together. penny and sheldon hugged them and also sheldon told his mother that penny is carrying his baby.

his mother fainted in suprised shock.

the day of the wedding was already set.

the location of the wedding..set.

and the probable due date of their baby...set.

baby shower party. a complete success.

the wedding shower. in progress. good so far.

leonard and amy actively dating. yep. and they deserve each other.

pennys mom and dad showed up. they approved of sheldon and pennys wedding. and were most happy to know that penny was pregnant with a grandchild to spoil rotten. leonards mother got a call from leonard saying he and amy were now engaged to be married.

oh okay leonard. is it a serious lady this time or a made up one. dr hoffsteader asked bluntly.

shes sheldons ex girlfriend amy farrah fowler. and we love each other and intend to be married. blurted out leonard.

okay son. whatever floats your boat. i will be happy for you. said doctor hoffsteader.

now who wants to party hearty..blurted out a very drunk doctor hoffsteader.

whooo hooo wheee...

music thumped and the alcohol flowed freely. penny abstained from drinking for the health and well being of the baby.

sheldon was drunk for the first time ever. and penny was laughing so hard she had tears running down her face. she didnt think sheldon had a sense of humor..but he does.

penny and sheldons wedding date came at last.

pennys dad walked her down the aisle to a patiently waiting sheldon cooper.

the university staff were present to witness history in the making. sheldon cooper..p.h.d...was actually getting married to a woman.

howard and raj were serving as sheldons groomsmen. and pennys dad served as sheldons best man.

the pair was joined in holy matrimony at the church of redeeming love on friday febuary 14. and it was a moving ceremony. sheldons mother broke out in tears. her little boy was a man now. and soon to be a father. she was so very proud.

even doctor hoffsteader shed a couple of tears. she would never cry in front of leonard or her colleagues. but she let sheldon and penny see the happy tears fall. and sheldon smiled.

leonard and amy tied the knot three days later. sheldon and penny along with doctor hoffsteader were in attendance. amys mother showed up late. but even she had to see her daughter tie the knot with an actual human man.

two months later..

penny and sheldon at the local hospital in the labor and delivery department. pennys due date had arrived. and right on time.

sheldon held pennys hand as she delivered their little 9 pound and 12 ounce baby girl. and she was as beautiful as her mother. sheldon named her katie lee cooper.

howard and bernadette had their little bundle of joy just the day before. bernadette had a baby girl. she weighed in at 9.5 pounds and 8 ounces.

leonard and amy found out they were going to have a baby too. except it isnt just one baby. she was carrying twins.


End file.
